The Lost Hunter
by Emtpirate214
Summary: So, they deviate from the books, but I think that made this show awesome. So this is what I am thinking will happen. What happens when they have to deal. Not great at summaries.


Jace turned the ring over and over in his hand. He ran his thumb over the ring, carressing the H that sat at the center of the ring. His eyes moved to the herrons that flanked either side. He thought back to the night that he threw her off the roof. How the Owl had laughed and he had screamed for the Owl to stop. Staring down at Clary's broken body. He had tried to make the Owl kill himself, but the Owl had just laughed. He thought that his heart had broken that night seeing her lying on the car, but no, it was the night that Lilith had been sent back to Edom, He had felt the explosion as he raced up the stairs. Prayers were all he had as he reached the penthouse. He had begged the angel to protect Clary and that he would make it in time.

"Jace," Maryse knocked softly. She had gone to Jace's room but when she hadn't found him there, she knew that the next place would be Clary's room.

"How did you know that I would be here?" Jace didn't even look up. He felt Maryse's prescence as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Where else would you be?" Maris sighed, she didn't even know how to continue this conversation.

"I was going to give this to her. I was going to ask her to become a Herondale. I was going to ask her to be my wife," Jace finally looked up at Maryse, his eyes were red from crying.

"Jace, I didn't know," Maryse was shocked to say the least, he was the last person on Earth that she would expect to get married.

"Nobody did, I barely realized it myself. By the time that I was ready to ask her, Lilith had the Owl possess me. Now, I will never get the chance to be with her," he gritted his teeth as new rivers of tears formed on his cheeks.

Isabelle backed away from the doorway in shock. Jace had wanted to marry Clary? She breathed out to steady herself from crying more. Isabelle walked to the command room.

"How is he?" Alec looked up from the table showing a hologram of the penthouse.

"You're his parabatai, you tell me," Isabelle joined her brother at the table.

"He's broken, and feels that there is nothing left for him right now," Alec lowered his eyes to his hands.

"We all are broken right now Alexander," Magnas spoke softly from the chair he had been sitting in.

"He was going to ask her to marry him," Isabelle smiled.

"What?" Alec looked up at Izzy in surprise.

"I was going to check on him, and heard him talking to mom about it. He was going to give her the Herondale ring and ask her to marry him," Izzy thought about the wedding that might have been.

"She would have made a beautiful bride," Magnus joined Alec at the table.

"That would have been the greatest ceremony. Plus, there would have been a lot of crying," Alec smiled.

"Who would have been crying?" Magnus seemed confused.

"All the down world women that Jace has had 'book club' with," Izzy slightly laughed.

All three smiled sad smiles. The thoughts of what could of been, or more like what should have been crossed their minds. They all let their minds wander to a wedding that should have been and future children that would have been.

"We didn't even get to have a funeral for her," Simon finally spoke up.

"There was nothing left to have for a ceremony," Alec thought back to that night six months ago, he had wanted to try to find something of hers so that Jace could say goodbye.

Maryse walked up to the table. She seemed to have aged significantly in the last six months. She had watched Jace spiral down into a deep dark hole. She had watched him become a robot. Wake up, train, and go to sleep in Clary's room. The only time she saw him do anything different was when there was an occasional demon mission. She didn't know how to approach him but she knew that it was going to kill him.

"That has been bothering me," Maryse slightly bit her bottom lip in thought.

"How so?" Magnas was confused by Maryse's morbid thoughts, but everyone dealt with death differently.

"Isn't it odd that there were no charred remains? No skeletons, nothing. We've seen explosions with mundanes where there were bodies left," Maryse had been bothered by this for months. She had been trying to figure out what would cause there to be no bodies left.

"It was Lilith that exploded, maybe the demon hell fire incinerated Clary and Jonathan. At least her death was quick and she didn't feel any pain. I'm thankful for that," Magnus half smiled at Alec.

"There's another thing, Jace, hasn't passed away," Maryse looked down at her hands.

"Mom! How could you say that?" Alec about lost all of his decorum.

"Mom, why would you say something so heartless?" Izzy couldn't believe her ears.

"Shadowhunter love," Maryse smiled a sad smile.

"Shadowhunter love?" Simon walked up to the table. "I don't understand what that means."

"A Shadowhunter only has one love in his or her life. If that person is killed-" Maryse broke her iron outter shell just a little.

"The other dies soon after," Luke finally spoke.

"Mom, are you saying that Jace is going to die?" Izzy almost fell to the floor. She couldn't handle another death like this.

"What she is saying is that Jace should have already died," Luke perked up.

"I don't understand," Alec looked back and fourth between Luke and Maryse.

"It's been six months since Clary died," Maryse began to ring her hands.

"So, either Jace and Clary weren't truely in love with each other," Luke saw where Maryse was going with this.

"Or Clary's still alive," Izzy smiled.

"There is no way that she survived that explosion," Simon turned and walked away.

"I'll go and talk to him," Magnus offered.

"No, let him have some time," Maryse held Magnus's arm.

"Pull up the footage from the penthouse," Alec put his hand on Magnus's other arm.

"We have reviewed it already," Izzy put her head down.

"Once," Luke crossed his arms.

"There was no need to watch her die over and over again," Izzy ground out.

"Izzy, please," Alec said. "Frame by frame, just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Ok," Izzy's fingers flew over the table.

The watched frame by frame the final moments. Noticing how Jonathan's hand had grabbed Clary's arm right before the explosion.

"It's ironic, the only person Jonathan wanted to accept him, is the one that he parished with," Magnus closed his eyes, he still couldn't bare to see that moment of death. He wanted to remember her as she had been in life.

"At least she is with her mother now," Luke looked away, he too could not bare the site of Clary's death.

"Guys, take a look at Clary's runes," Izzy began staring at the screen.

"Lilith didn't cut any out of her, all her runes are there," Alec hated to admit how much he missed Clary,

"No, she has one too many," Izzy began to rewind the tape.

"What?" Luke finally looked up at the screen.

"See, right here! Lilith just carved a rune into Clary," Izzy pointed at the screen.

"You're right, but what rune is that? I have never seen one like that before," Alec looked at the screen closely, his nose almost touching the screen.

"It's demonic. And I think that we may have a bigger problem on our hands," Magnus squinted at the screen, "Lilith you are truly evil. It's a life force share rune."

"So she basically made Clary someone's demonic parabatai?" Izzy was horrified.

"No kitten, she made Clary share her heart. She didn't need a physical heart like I thought, just a heartbeat. She marked Clary with a rune that has Clary sharing a heart beat with another. My guess, Jonathan," Magnus sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Well, at least Clary wasn't joined with him for long and is now free of him," Alec glared at the screen.

"Isabelle, take it few frames before the explosion," magnus shot up out of his seat. "Please let me be wrong about this."

Isabelle brought the film a few seconds before the explosion. She began playing them frame by frame.

"There! I hate it when I'm right," Magnus half chuckled.

"What is Magnus?" Alec stared at the screen.

"They were portaled out right before the room blew up," Luke looked at the screen closer.

"So Clary's alive," Alec smiled, "Jace will get to marry her yet."

"But that means that Jonathan is alive," Isabelle's smiled faultered.

"And that if you kill Jonathan, you kill Clary," Magnus sat down defeated.

"And that she and Jonathan are out in the world somewhere," Luke sighed heavily as he turned away from the table.

"Jace cannot know about this. Not until we have a way to seperate them without killing Clary," Alec couldn't believe it, he was going to with hold something like this from his own parabatai.

Jace took Clary's seraph blade.

"How can I live in a world where you are no longer in it?" Jace laid back on the bed and breathed heavily.

Her scent still there after all these months. The only thing that some what relaxed him. He took the blade and ran it up both arms, cutting deep so that the blood would flow deeply and quickly.

"I love you Clary."


End file.
